


Bloodline

by WinterDrake



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Corruption, Family, Founder King, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Starscourge, Starscourge (Final Fantasy XV), The Mystic - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDrake/pseuds/WinterDrake
Summary: Noctis and his friends return to Insomnia for the final battle against the Accursed.





	1. Chapter 1

The doors to the Royal Hall opened with a loud groan, breaking the eerie silence surrounding the four men. This place had once been vibrant and full of life. But not anymore. It was empty, crumbling and silent as a forgotten tomb.

Noctis and his retinue, dressed in their finest, entered the Crystal chamber again for the first time in ten years. A feeling of nostalgia hit them hard. The last time they had been here was during the start of their journey so many years ago.

The chamber was lit, both from the broken wall on one side allowing artificial light to trickle in and from the soft azure glow emitted from the Crystal. Below the divine object, a figure sat upon the Throne of Lucis. His right arm lay across an armrest, bent with his hand in the air and his chin resting upon it. A faint cloud of miasma surrounded him, slightly obscuring his figure as it gently swirled in the cool air.

"Who's that?" Prompto was the first to speak. The man sitting was most certainly _not_ Ardyn.

"What do you mean?" Ignis questioned, unable to see what his companions did.

"There's some random sitting on Noct's chair," Gladio responded, confusion in his voice.

"Can you recognize him? Perhaps it is someone we know?" Ignis frowned, wondering just what Ardyn was up to now.

"Not from here," Prompto answered, "Should we… Go closer?"

"Well, we aren't going to find out over here," Noctis decided, "Come on."

The four continued forwards, towards the Crystal and the unfamiliar man.

The unknown man's head was tilted, his dark hair falling over the side of his face in such a way that it obscured his features. He did not react to the sound of several sets of footsteps approaching him.

Closer now, Noctis noticed his clothing was odd, looking like nothing the people wore now. The man was dressed in blue robes with large buttons on the front. A sash or shawl of some kind was tied around his waist. His footwear too, some type of sandal, did not match any modern style.

Was he dead? Or just unconscious? Noctis wondered as he cautiously ventured nearer. He wouldn't be surprised to find Ardyn had propped up a dead man for them to find. He probably thought it was symbolic or something... But Noctis knew though there must be more to it than just that. Whoever that man was, he was important.

The Chosen frowned when he felt an aura around the still figure, both Daemonic and even familiar like Crystal magic. But Noctis could admit that the latter may have just been coming from the Crystal itself, which lay suspended in the air behind behind the Throne.

Almost reaching the first set of stairs, the King and his friends stopped when they saw the shadows beginning to stir. Two golden eyes shone from within their depths.

"Noct." Ardyn greeted, materializing from the darkness behind the Throne. He stepped forward to lean against it, briefly looking down at the unmoving figure beside him before returning his gaze upon his 'guests'. He smiled, the expression looking rather predatory on his face. "Welcome home. My apologies for the lack of ceremony but good help has been rather hard to find."

Prompto reacted quickly, raising his gun to fire at the Accursed. He instead yelped when his weapon was blasted out of his hands by some dark magic. The gun clattered to the floor, the sound echoed across the chamber. His three friends readied themselves for battle but Ardyn did nothing but lower his hand and dissipate the magic he had called upon.

"Not quite time for that, boy. Try again and it won't be the weapon I target next." Ardyn threatened. Prompto shivered at the tone and at Noctis's gesture, he allowed his weapon to dissipate from the ground. It seemed as if, for the moment, Ardyn wanted to talk.

_But didn't he always_? Noctis thought to himself.

"What are you doing? Who is that?" The King demanded answers. Whatever he would get in response was not going to be to his liking, he knew that. But Noctis was very curious as to who that man was. Something about him felt familiar... And a feeling of dread was forming in the pit of his stomach because of it.

"Oh dear… You don't even recognize your own family? How appalling." Ardyn feigned shock and turned towards the person on the Throne. "Do you hear that, Somnus? Your most _precious_ family, the boy you've waited _thousands_ of years for, does not even recognize you."

"Noct, could he mean…" Ignis trailed off. Both he and his King knew who it was. There had only been one Somnus in Noctis's lineage.

The Accursed roughly gripped the back of the seated man's hair and pulled his head up, revealing his face to the three of the four friends. The arm that had been holding Somnus's head up slumped down to lay across his lap.

"Just look at the resemblance between you two. You blood certainly ran true in him." Ardyn continued, speaking to Somnus as if he could hear him. The Founder King's eyes were closed and he did not stir at being spoken to or even manhandled in such a way by his brother. The Accursed did not seem to care about that in the slightest.

"Uh, Noct? I think he's even crazier than before," Prompto whispered from beside Noctis. The dark haired man nodded, agreeing with that statement.

But the Accursed was right. The First King of Lucis did bear a striking resemblance to what was to be the Last King of Lucis.

Ardyn let go of his brother's hair and turned back to the four, now rather uncomfortable, men.

"Chosen King and his dearest friends… Meet the first of the Caelums!" Ardyn accounced, giving a mocking bow to the sitting figure and then turning back towards Noctis and his retinue. "Somnus Lucis Caelum, Founder King of Lucis!"

"I thought it _fitting_ my little brother be on the Throne he was so very willing to betray me over." Ardyn continued, giving no chance for anyone else to speak. He then looked to Noctis in expectation. "Now…. Show the Founder King the respect he deserves."

Noctis was rather disturbed at the gleeful expression on the Accursed's face during all of this. The man really did seem to have become even more unhinged.

"What the hell are you doing Ardyn?" Noctis finally asked, refusing to play along with whatever this was.

"I am allowing you the opportunity to meet a member of your family in the flesh," Ardyn responded, "You are not however, making a good first impression on him. Have you not yet learned the proper conduct when meeting a fellow sovereign?"

"Stop whatever this is and fight me. I'm here. I'm ready. We will end this tonight." The Chosen wanted to get on with this. Despite the cost to himself, he would see this through.

"Do you truly believe you will defeat me? Don't be so hasty for your own demise," Ardyn chuckled, "I will of course fight you. But first you must fight _him_."

The Accursed gave a pointed look at his brother and then smirked at Noctis. The Chosen clenched his teeth as he felt a surge of anger. The Behemoth and Ifrit had been enough for him. He stepped forward, intent on just beginning the final battle but an almost transparent red-hued barrier suddenly appeared. It was just like the Wall that had protected Insomnia for so long. Quickly glancing around, Noctis realized the barrier spanned from one end of the room to the other. He was not getting by.

"Oh Somnus!" Ardyn then called, almost fondly, "I know you like to nap but this may be a little much. You've already missed out on your own introduction. Why don't you awaken to greet the ill-mannered child of your blood?"

The figure finally stirred at Ardyn's insistence. Somnus twitched and shuddered before slowly beginning to raise his head. His blue eyes fluttered opened and they were so very similar to Noctis's own. However, they looked blankly at the people before him. His face was emotionless, devoid of comprehension.

"Come on now. Up you get!" Ardyn's seemed unbothered by such a sluggish reaction. There was even a hint of amusement in his voice. The Accursed nudged his brother with a gentle push to his shoulder. Instead of following the command given, Somnus just turned towards him instead. Ardyn sighed, sounding a little exasperated now. "You always were rather dazed after waking. Maybe a little help is needed here."

The Accursed stepped in front of his kin and raised a hand, allowing darkness to erupt and flicker around it.

Noctis instinctively moved forward at the sight. He summoned his Father's sword and swung it with all his strength at Ardyn's barrier. His weapon bounced off, not affecting it in the slightest. He grit his teeth in frustration, knowing all he could do was watch what Ardyn would do next.

Ardyn ignored the commotion, focusing on increasing the potency of the darkness he summoned. He then thrust his hand towards his brother's chest, pressing him back. Noctis flinched as Somnus cried out in agony. Afterwards, the younger brother once again slumped forward, eyes closed. The older brother then moved away from him.

"Now let's try that again." The Accursed grinned maniacally when he faced Noctis again. "Somnus!"

This time when the Founder King moved and raised his head, his eyes opened with clarity. He looked at Noctis and a slow smile crept across his face. The Chosen King shivered at the sight of such a sinister expression, feeling such a _wrongness_ at it.

Noctis stood tall however. Though Somnus was his ancestor, he could not hesitate. There was too much at stake. This was just one more fight before the end. Whatever obstacle Ardyn threw at them, he and his friends would overcome.

The Chosen did feel a wave of pity for his ancestor. For having to choose between the world and his brother. For his fate as a Lucii. For having been afflicted with the very sickness he had spent even longer than his mortal lifespan fighting. One that his brother inflicted on him.

Noctis vowed to free him from it. Free the world from the grasp of the Starscourge. And let Somnus and every other member of their family still waiting for an end to be finally allowed their rest. Ardyn included.

The Founder King placed both his hands on the arms of the throne and swiftly pushed himself to his feet in a single, almost elegant motion. Ardyn materialized a blade, one that Noctis recognized instantly. It was the blade of the Mystic, but not the original. Noctis had that safely in his own Armiger. That was just Daemonic copy, red-hued and corrupt, just like all the other weapons Ardyn held in his own tainted Armiger.

The Accursed offered the weapon to his brother with one hand. Somnus took it without even looking, his unnerving gaze focused entirely on Noctis.

"Oh, one last thing before you begin…" Ardyn raised his hand again and the barrier dissipated just as three spheres of dark magic shot out towards the four men. They were too surprised to react and Noctis saw his friends fall to the floor with cries of pain. The Chosen quickly dropped to his knees at checked them over, panicked. He was relieved when he found them breathing.

Not dead, just unconscious.

"What is-" Noctis's angry demand was cut off before he could finish.

"They have no place in this, the battle of Kings." Ardyn said, making his way over to take the seat Somnus had just vacated. Noctis narrowed his eyes, feeling his anger intensify at the sight of Ardyn on the Throne of Lucis.

"Fine," Noctis snapped. He summoned his own weapon, choosing the Blade of the Mystic to match the Founder. During his journey, this blade had been one of his most trusted weapons. He would not fail with it now. He would accept nothing less than a victory, against both brothers before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of ignoring the Royal Edition here so I could get this to work with the idea I had. I have a second chapter planned but I'm not entirely sure when I will be able to post that.
> 
> I used some dialogue from the game in here too.
> 
> I also tried to fix my dialogue punctuation but I'm pretty sure I failed at that. I feel maybe doing it wrong all the time might be better than doing it wrong half the time. For consistency's sake. xD


	2. Chapter 2

Somnus made his way down the curving steps from the Throne. His movements were unhurried as he descended. Dark tendrils of miasma followed in his wake, radiating out of his body and eventually dissipating in the air. The crimson hued Sword of the Mystic was gripped loosely in one hand, pommel forward with the blade carelessly facing behind. The point of it almost hitting the steps as its wielder descended.

Noctis waited as the Founder King moved towards him. He readied himself, realizing his friends were in danger if they fought here. He would need to move both Somnus and himself out of this place, and quickly. The Chosen looked at the broken wall to the left of the Throne. He would toss his ancestor through the gap if needed to keep his friends from being hurt.

But it seemed that may be unnecessary. Instead of immediately attacking, Somnus stood still once he descended the final step and faced the last of his bloodline. Ardyn's barrier dissipated for only a few moments to allow the corrupted Lucii to pass.

Somnus then raised his blade in front of him, thrusting it down and allowing it to touch the stone below. Both hands rested on the pommel, watching his opponent as he waited. Noctis realized he stood as his statues depicted him.

Noctis was confused until he heard the sound of a door opening and metallic footsteps. He briefly glimpsed behind and noticed several MTs arriving. They were in rough shape. Their metal armor was rusting and chipped in various places. Their eerie glowing eyes were not as bright as Noctis remembered them being.

"I thought you wanted this to be a battle of Kings. Changed your mind?" Noctis asked, glancing back and forth between the MT's and Somnus. Three MTs would do little to hinder him, and Ardyn knew that. The Chosen knew their purpose must be for something else.

"They are just here to move the rabble out of the way. You would not want your dear friends in harm's way, would you? An errant strike or spell might snuff out their feeble lives, defenceless as they are."

_They wouldn't be so defenceless if you didn't knock them out. _Noctis thought to himself. Out loud he said, "you think I'm just going to let your robot lackeys near them?"

"Would you rather drag their bodies to safety yourself? As amusing as that struggle would be to watch, we have more important things to do." Ardyn stated calmly. He sighed when he saw the Chosen just glare at him. "If I had wanted them dead, I could have killed them rather easily just a few moments ago."

That was true but Noctis was hesitant to have his friends out of his sight after just recently reuniting with them again. It had been ten years. Ten long years of them waiting as he gathered the power needed. And now Noctis only had a short time to be with them once more before the end.

It was so very unfair…. But that was the fate dealt to Noctis so humanity would live on. So that his friends would live on. So many had suffered, fought, and even died. All for him and the hope he provided. He could not, _would not, _fail. The Chosen would face his fate head on and save the world that had borne him, even if was merely as a sacrifice. It did not change the many joys he had had in life, the family he had, the friends he had made, the things he had done. He wished for more time. But, didn't everyone when their knew their demise was imminent?

Too many had much briefer, harsher lives than him. So Noctis was grateful, regardless of the ending he was meant for. All the Chosen King prayed for now was to have a chance to say goodbye to his companions before that end came.

Ardyn seemed to sense his indecision, scowling slightly before he spoke next. "I give you my solemn vow that I will not harm them or allow them to be harmed… Not until after our final battle, of course. But know that _once _you lose, I will do whatever I wish. I for one, cannot wait to see the despair on their faces when they realize the monarch they had so fervently waited for has failed them… Now, is that good enough for you?"

Noctis gripped his sword tightly, feeling an intense wave of hatred at the man for his words. He would _never_ allow that to happen.

It wasn't really good enough, but Noctis nodded in agreement. It seemed as if Ardyn wanted his friends alive for now, if only as some entertainment for him if the Chosen lost. But it would never happen that way. Noctis would prevail.

The MTs, their movements rather jerky, moved towards the three fallen men. Noctis watched carefully as they grabbed a hold of his companions. They, not very gently, dragged them to the corner of the room, to the right of the stairs and Throne. A small section of the barrier once again dissipated to allow those Ardyn wished to pass entry. None of the three humans even twitched as they were being moved.

Somnus stood rigid as this went on. His cold eyes never strayed from his opponent.

The MTs proceeded towards the Throne once their job was finished. Noctis was a little startled, but didn't flinch, when all three MTs exploded at once. Dark purple flames engulfed their bodies until nothing was left but ashes and bits of metal.

"The toys were no longer needed." Ardyn explained with a dark smile when Noctis glanced at him questioningly. "And now we can finally begin. Let's see how the First and the Last fare against one another. Do your bloodline proud, _Noct_."

* * *

After Ardyn's words, Somnus moved. Noctis instantly warped backwards, putting some space between them. He wasn't sure what the Founder was capable of, though he had some idea. The younger King had a suspicion his opponent couldn't call upon the Armiger. He had been wondering as to why Ardyn handed him his blade instead of allowing Somnus to summon his own. He would soon find out if he was right.

Somnus began to walk towards Noctis, his blade once again gripped in one hand. The Founder's movements were unhurried as he stalked forward. Noctis raised his hand and called upon the power of the Ring of the Lucii. He felt the divine object react as he cast the Death spell. Faintly, he could hear the sound of many voices as he called upon its might. Noctis could swear he could hear the Old Kings calling out for the Founder to return to them.

Somnus didn't even react to the magic, continuing his advance even as the Ring tried to sap his life force. Noctis wasn't surprised to see him unaffected but felt it was worth a try. He lowered his hand and the voices ceased.

Noctis quickly warped to several places around the room in the hopes of confusing his opponent. He then warped in the air behind Somnus and slashed downwards with his sword. The young King's weapon hit nothing, however as Somnus was gone. In his place was a few tendrils of darkness which faded away in seconds.

The Chosen threw his weapon and moved to another position to scan the room. He saw his ancestor appear farther away, darkness around him. Somnus turned towards Noctis and began to march in his direction. Unlike his descendant, there was no blue light signifying his use of Crystal magic. Instead there was a dark mist that appeared around him when he warped.

Trying a different tactic, Noctis threw his sword right at his opponent and warped with it. Again, Somnus dodged by using the power of the Starscourge He reappeared across the room and once again began to make his way towards the Chosen.

Noctis was distrubed how methodical his movements were. How he continued to approach, hard eyes always on him. The younger King switched the Bow of the Clever, sending out a volley of bolts. None managed to hit as Somnus avoided them all.

"Is this the true power of the Chosen? Is that all you learned from your years in the Crystal's embrace?" Ardyn scoffed from his place on the Throne. Noctis grit his teeth but ignored him. He needed to focus on the threat before him. The Usurper would be dealt with after.

Somnus wasn't using the power of the Crystal or their lineage to warp to change weapons. The younger Caelum recalled the sickness of his youth. The Daemon attack that left him crippled for a time and afflicted with the Starscourge. It was because of the incident with the Marilth that he had never been able to call upon the full power of his bloodline.

And now it seemed, the Scourge was preventing Somnus from calling upon his own. Noctis guessed whatever powers the Founder was displaying now were 'gifted' to him by Ardyn and the disease he had infected him with.

It was a bit of a relief to realize that as it meant Somnus was at a disadvantage. That one sword might be the only weapon he was capable of using. And he may not be able to use any of the Caelum magic. Ardyn would of course know this too but he was just having fun. Somnus was not meant to defeat the Chosen. He was just here so Ardyn could toy with the both of them and take some sick amusement out of it all.

It was quite sad to see such a situation unfold between family. _His _family. Noctis wondered what Somnus felt right now. Was he even aware of what was going on?

The Founder King finally took the initiative as Noctis began to lose himself in his thoughts. Moving quickly this time, he warped close enough to strike out at the younger King. Noctis dodged back and struck back with his own weapon. He was blocked by the corrupted Blade of the Mystic.

Their swords locked between them, the Chosen pressed forward. Testing his strength against his opponent's, Noctis attempted to push the corrupted blade towards it's wielder. Despite his best efforts it did not move. It was his own arms that began to ache from the strain of keeping his weapon in place. Somnus was rather strong.

"Hey…" Noctis began softly, unsure what to say but wanting to try. "Founder King... Somnus? Are you still in there?"

Maybe Noctis imagined it but the ancient King's eyes flickered briefly before he pressed his blade forward even harder than before. Realizing it might be best to get out of there, Noctis moved. He tilted his blade, causing Somnus's sword to slide down the length of it. Somnus was taken off balance and stumbled forward. The Chosen tossed his weapon and warped away, dropping a flask of magic as he did.

The resulting blast from the powerful Thundaga spell shook the room. Noctis watched from a safe distance, hanging off one of the pillars in the chamber. He saw spell hit Ardyn's barrier as well but it did nothing to it. Good, Noctis thought to himself. It meant his friends really were safe. At least for now.

Once the magic began to fade, Noctis saw Somnus standing in the center of the room, with miasma and the electricity from the spell surrounding him. The older man shook his head as if to clear it, remnants of the spell crackling around him for another few moments.

"You'll have to try a bit harder than that." Ardyn chided from the Throne. Noctis could see the smirk on his face.

* * *

"You are wasting your breath." Ardyn sighed, sounding bored as Noctis tried to talk to Somnus for the third time. The younger Caelum was hoping he could just get the Lucii to overcome the power of the Starscourge but it was seemingly impossible. The younger King swore he could see flickers of _something_ but they were so brief that he couldn't tell if he really had seen them or not.

Noctis would prefer having Somnus on his side rather striking him down but it seemed that he would not be able to do that. He wondered if defeating him might free him from the Scourge. He hoped so.

The Founder King reacted quickly when attacked. Every time Noctis tried to strike at him, Somnus was able to dodge or block. He seemed very used to fighting against someone who could warp. Had Ardyn and Somnus sparred against each other at one point in time? Or maybe the Founder and any of the men and women he shared his power with?

Spells worked a bit better, if they were able to hit that is. Somnus didn't stay still long enough for that to happen often. Somnus had gotten several good strikes against Noctis but potions had easily taken care of the damage.

Ardyn had plenty to say about Noctis's fighting prowess, or lack of it as he put. Noctis ignored his insults and jabs as best he could.

Feeling his power finally build up enough, Noctis unleashed his Armiger. The blades of the ancient Kings surrounded him. Their blue aura was comforting. He raised his hand and all thirteen blades launched themselves towards Somnus. The Founder King used Daemonic power to teleport to and fro to dodge the weapons. He even struck some away with his corrupted blade, which Noctis thought was quite the feat.

But eventually, the older Caelum wasn't quick enough and he was hit. Somnus flinched back violently and hissed in pain when the Axe of the Conqueror sliced his arm. The faint aura of miasma that surrounded Somnus also seemed to flinch back from the touch of the Royal Arm. A soft blue glow engulfed the wounded area but it rapidly faded when darkness erupted from the skin around it to smothered it.

It seemed as if the Royal weapon may have burned away the Starscourge from that part of the body, at least for a few moments. Noctis kept his attack up, sending blade after blade at his opponent. Somnus was struck a second time, this time on the shoulder with a bolt from the Bow of the Clever. The older Caelum reacted the same as before, recoiling and crying out. He ripped out the bolt from his body and tossed it to the ground where it dematerialized back into the Armiger.

Somnus seemed to slow down after that and Noctis was able to hit him a third time, with the final blade of his Armiger before it disappeared. The blue glow around his wounded body part lasted longer this time. Noctis once again saw something on Somnus, this time a flicker of an expression where before it had been cold.

Noctis took his chance and warped forwards, striking Somnus's sword hard enough that it was forced out of his hand. The weapon was sent scattering across the floor and away from the both of them. Feeling a wave of triumph, Noctis opened his mouth to say something when Somnus reacted rather unexpectedly.

Noctis did not anticipate the fist coming his way. He grunted in pain as Somnus punched him hard, right across the jaw. The force of the strike was enough to send the Chosen to the ground. He fell upon his back, letting out another pained sound as he hit the floor and looked at his opponent in bewilderment.

Ardyn laughed, rather loudly in the background. Noctis felt his face heat up at the sound of it. He materialized a dagger and threw it to warp away when Somnus forwent his weapon to go after him with his bare hands.

"Okay. I'll give you that. That was… unexpected." Noctis scowled at his opponent when was in a safer position. He rubbed his aching jaw. The humiliation because of Ardyn's laughter stung worse than the punch did.

Somnus said nothing in response as he retrieved his weapon.

"Ah, Somnus. You haven't changed in the slightest." Ardyn chuckled, a little breathlessly from his fit of laughter.

* * *

"You know, I think we need to make this a little more entertaining." Ardyn said.

Noctis just wanted him to shut up. This fight seemed to be going on forever. Both he and Somnus seemed rather evenly matched.

"Dear brother, do you remember that tavern brawl you started during our more, ah, _rebellious_ years?" Ardyn called out from the Throne. "Why don't you show the Chosen what you did to to try and impress me that night?"

Somnus stopped and tilted his head as if thinking. He then looked at Noctis, his gaze sharp. He disappeared, tendrils of darkness left in his wake.

Noctis warped away, not intending to stick around for whatever Ardyn meant. He glanced around, not seeing his opponent. He heard something and saw the red Sword of the Mystic fall to the ground in the center of the room as if thrown there. He didn't realize it was a distraction until it was too late.

Noctis was surprised when Somnus appeared right beside him. The older man kicked the back of his knee and Noctis stumbled. He felt the Founder grab the collar of his shirt to pull him forward and punch him straight in the gut. Noctis gasped in pain. After that, he saw his opponent drop to the floor and felt him sweep his legs out from under him and he once again crashed onto his back on the floor. He hit his head, feeling dazed.

Somnus stood back up, staring at his opponent. He did not make any other move. Again, Noctis saw a glimmer of _something._

"Ah, so you do remember." There was a strange tone to Ardyn's voice, almost wistful. "That was a little more graceful than your drunken endeavor that night."

"How about… You keep… Out of this…" Noctis gasped out from the floor as he rolled over and got back to his feet. That _hurt._

"As you wish. I've had my bit of fun." Ardyn chuckled. He motioned with his hand and Somnus disappeared, appearing back near his weapon.

* * *

It seemed those flickers were something after all.

Noctis had accidentally left himself open. It was enough to allow Somnus to a chance to deliver what would have been a rather painful stab.

Somnus's blade thrust forward and should have skewered the Chosen through his abdomen. Noctis braced himself for pain, thankful for the hoard of healing potions he had stored away in his Armiger.

But at the last moment the blade was tilted away. It hit the stone pillar beside Noctis instead of him.

Somnus shuddered, his entire body trembling with effort. The blade was raised again, shakily. It seemed as if the Founder was using every ounce of his strength to prevent his next attack.

Noctis took the opportunity and warped away, grateful.

"I'm surprised, Somnus." There was anger there. Noctis looked over to see that Ardyn's eyes were narrowed as he gazed upon his brother. "I have never known you to take mercy on your opponents, _whoever_ they may be_._"

Noctis swore he could detect some bitterness and even jealousy in those words. The elder brother raised his hand and the shadows of miasma around the room and Somnus began to flicker and dance.

"_Don't hesitate again._" Ardyn commanded harshly.

With that order, the Scourge around Somnus intensified. The younger brother howled in agony and dropped to his knees. For a moment, Noctis thought about attacking. He had a chance. But as soon as he did, he dismissed the thought. It seemed _wrong_.

Even if he had, the young Caelum doubted he would have gotten a hit in anyway as Somnus immediately stood back up with jerky movements.

* * *

The battle continued with Somnus fighting harder than he had before. Despite that, Noctis began to take the upper hand. Every time he hit Somnus with one of the Royal Arms, his opponent grew weaker. The ancient King had also been hit with several powerful spells now that were also taking their toll on him. Somnus carried several nasty cuts and bruises. His clothing too had suffered, being sliced through and torn in some places.

Noctis was tired too and had almost been hit an equal number of times. He also carried a few cuts and bruised and his clothing was also torn. But unlike Noctis, Somnus did not have a supply of potions and magically infused energy drinks to keep him going and heal his wounds.

The young King had tried to get through to Somnus again but it seemed Ardyn was preventing that now.

"It took quite some time." Ardyn mused from his seat on the Throne. He had been quiet after Somnus's act of resistance. Noctis gave him a questioning glance as he faced his opponent. But Somnus too had stilled upon hearing his brother's voice. "For my brother to succumb to the Starscourge, I mean. He was able to resist for a surprising amount of time before it was able to take hold entirely."

"I bet you were very happy with that." Noctis answered, if only to keep him talking. A brief respite in the middle of this was welcome.

"Most certainly. To see the man that betrayed me and left me to rot become afflicted with the very same curse as I was rather satisfying." The Accursed continued. "And so was his pleading. Futilely attempting to appeal to my 'true self' or some nonsense. As if he had any right. The former Ardyn is most definitely gone. And good riddance to him."

"You were a good man once." Noctis acknowledged. He had seen as much in the Crystal.

"Once." Ardyn agreed. "But now I am a man who enjoys seeing his brother and the Chosen King in such circumstances as these. Somnus was a willing slave to those wretched Astrals for thousands of years and now... It's his turn to be mine. Albeit unwilling in this case. Funny, isn't it?"

"Not really." Noctis responded. Ardyn shrugged as if he didn't care what Noctis thought about it all. He stretched out upon the Throne, almost catlike and then yawned as if he were bored with the situation he created.

"Somnus, hurry things up a little, would you? I'm getting rather weary of this." Ardyn called out to his brother. "You can go take a nap in some forgotten corner afterwards if that is enough incentive enough for you."

Somnus's body exuded more miasma at the order and he rushed at Noctis, heedless of his wounds.

* * *

After another barrage of the Armiger, Noctis was finally given the chance he needed. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this but it seemed there was no other option left.

The Chosen's sword plunged into the ancient man's chest, straight through his heart. Somnus made a choked sound and his corrupted sword dropped to the floor with a clatter. No blood spilled forth from the fatal wound inflicted on him. The Founder King slumped down to his knees, taking Noctis's sword that was once his own, with him. Noctis grabbed hold of his ancestor, kneeling down with him on the cold stone below.

The Chosen wished there could have been another way than this. The sword of the Mystic began to glow, the ethereal blue light burning away the corruption inside it's former owner. The darkness around Somnus convulsed and faded.

"Thank… You." Somnus spoke once the miasma had gone. They were his first words since their encounter began. He slightly inclined his head towards his brother. "Free him… Too."

"I will…" Noctis responded, determined. "I give you my word. I will free him and this world from the Starscourge, regardless of the cost."

Somnus gave him a smile, a sad one. Noctis felt an ache in his heart at the sight.

"I thank you, Chosen… You line thanks you... And I must apologize… That things must be this way." The Founder said, his voice barely audible as his body began to deteriorate into blue light.

In moments he was gone but for a small blue sphere. It soared upwards, shooting towards the Crystal and settling back into the Soul of the world where it had stayed for so long. Connected to it by the Ring, Noctis felt his ancestor's strength. His resolve. His _relief_. That the end to this was finally coming, and soon. They would all be able to rest.

The young King felt a surge of warmth and felt rejuvenated. His aches and pains from the battle disappeared. He stood up, feeling as good as he had before the battle with Somnus.

Noctis turned to face Ardyn but paused when he found a curious sight. The Accursed was facing him but his eyes were not on the Chosen. They were focused on the place his brother had fallen.

The Accursed wasn't smiling, nor was there an ounce of amusement on his face. Even from here, Noctis could see how tightly his hands gripped the arms of the stolen Throne he sat upon. The young King couldn't place the emotions he saw on the man's face. It was a mixture of many. It was only a few moments and Ardyn quickly regained his composure when his eyes drifted to Noctis instead.

It looked like not all of the old Ardyn was 'dead and buried' as he had stated, Noctis thought to himself. Maybe he could one day become the man he once was, at least in whatever afterlife awaited the both of them. Noctis hoped so. He would like to meet the man he had seen in his visions inside the Crystal.

Victorious, Noctis made his way towards _his_ Throne. It was time to end this. And free everyone from this tragedy.

* * *

"_Off my chair jester, the King sits there."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for such a long delay! I had so much trouble with this second chapter. ^.^' I've also updated chapter 1 a little.
> 
> I know the Starscourge doesn't work like this in canon but I just wanted to try something different.
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! It always helps me keep going when I feel like just trashing something. <3


End file.
